Devices such as mobile devices and desktop computers are configured to display image content such as documents, e-mails, and pictures on a screen. The devices may allow a user to zoom-in or zoom-out of the displayed image content. Zooming into the image magnifies part of the image content. Zooming out of the image content provides large amounts of displayed image content on a reduced scale.
As one example, to zoom into the image content, the user may place two fingers, e.g., the index finger and thumb, on the screen and move the two fingers further apart. The device may magnify parts of the image content based on the starting point of the two fingers and the amount of distance that the two fingers traversed on the screen when moving apart. As another example, to zoom out of the image content, the user may place two fingers on the screen and move the two fingers together. The device may then provide larger amounts of displayed image content on the reduced scale based on the starting point of the two fingers and the amount of distance that the two fingers traversed on the screen when moving together.